Kendra Finian
Kendra Finian is a Sinlarine witch from the Finian Clan, mother of Xerathas d'Zarnagon and an excellent lutist. She's a prominent member of the Red Sun Coven, holding the title of Mater Suspiriorum, or Mother of Sighs. She manipulated events which led to the defeats of the Magicracy of Alent's Western Army and the Crimson Coalition's First Army in the Battle of the Rivers and later reunited with her son before taking him away from Aison to fulfill the Cause. Biography Early Years Godslayer Era Defiler's Touch Day of the Damned A Cry in the Dark Heart of Darkness Kendra infiltrated Castle Myridium in Myridia and confronted Xerathas in the chamber of the slumbering Godslayer. She began singing a Sinlarine lullaby which triggered Xerathas's repressed memories while revealing to him that she was his mother and that his true Sinlarine name was Kernaghan Finian who would have a part to play in the Cause. She subdued her resisting son by singing a pacifying bardic lullaby after which she took him with her to the Void before the Godslayer or the guards could stop her. She subtly mocked the Godslayer while doing this, stating that now Kareth who was part of the beast would feel the pain of separation from his son like she had felt when Xerathas had been taken from her all those years ago. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mater Suspiriorum : Also known as the Mother of Sighs, this is her title in the Red Sun Coven. ; Spectre : Her alias when working undercover in the Order of the Black Rose. She prefers this alias over others. ; Vivian : Her alias when working undercover in the Alentian military. ; Witch of the East : One of her titles. Appearance Dark, shoulder length hair and green, piercing eyes. Likes to dye her lips blue. Dressed in the colours of Clan Finian with protective yet loose enough cloting for her missions. Personality and Traits Confident, sometimes to a fault. Can adapt to most situatins and is often able to slither out of trouble by weaving convincing lies thanks to her charisma and cunning. Cares little for most people and is devoted to finishing whatever mission she's on. Powers and Abilities Kendra is skilled in the use of blades and knows shamanic magic. She's also knowledgeable of plants and runes, which make her capable of creating dangerous poisons and arcane traps with which she can dispose of her enemies. Relationships Corwin Finian Corwin and Kendra get along well and have a somewhat playful relationship. Corwin respects her as his older sibling, and Kendra likewise wants to keep her little brother safe from harm. Deidra Finian Deidra and Kendra were sometimes at odds due to their differing philosophies. However, they still loved one another as siblings, and Deidra learned many useful tricks from Kendra, including the art of seduction. Kendra took the news of Deidra's death calmly enough as she saw it as an inevitable end to her actions. Garus Kax Kendra worked under Garus as Spectre, a presumed double agent for Alent, her mission being to spy on the Coalition on Garus's behalf. However, this was only a ruse and she was instead spying on Alent on behalf of her client while aiding the Coalition along the way. Garus realized too late that Kendra had played him for a fool and that he had ensured her success by putting his faith in her. Kendra saw Garus only as a means to an end to finish her mission. Irvin Finian Irvin and Kendra, being the eldest siblings, share a bond, and Kendra seems amused by Irvin's quirky antics but respects his dedication to shamanism. Irvin likewise sees Kendra as the most pragmatic of his younger siblings as Kendra neither has Corwin's tranquil fury nor Deidra's necromantic beliefs. Kareth d'Zarnagon Kareth (who by that time was using the name Zarnagon) and Kendra had an affair which resulted in the birth of Xerathas. She never saw Kareth afterwards as Kareth was busy being one of the high-ranking clerics of Mardük. Kendra considered Kareth merely a means to an end in order to give birth to a son who would have a great destiny ahead of him although she warmed up to him in the end. Xerathas d'Zarnagon Kendra cares for her son who she insists on calling by his Sinlarine birth name Kernaghan which means Victorious. She hopes to reunite with him when the time is right. See also *Battle of the Rivers *Finian Clan *Garus Kax *Kareth d'Zarnagon *Red Sun *Xerathas d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Finian Clan Category:Humans Category:Libaterra Category:Red Sun Category:Third Age